


Insubordination

by House_Of_Marcella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Donald Trump, English assignment, Gen, Government, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Of_Marcella/pseuds/House_Of_Marcella
Summary: A poem I wrote for class





	Insubordination

The insubordination the those who created the concept of creation  
serves as a pillar to force messengers of righteous into the belief that the imminent threat  
of the imperialists, who hide all from us, are the true righteous disciples.  
But in reality they are all on a serial killer’s serial lists.  
As the music of those who created creation’s crescendo is fanned so bright  
that the once solid and cold gold is lost into the coniferous light.  
The imperialists need scales and scales filled with justice to stop the phosphorescence.  
But even if they could, there could be a termination,  
it wouldn't matter because our nation has already fallen within  
the screams of the constitution’s heralds.  
And said heralds knew this when they approved of the ink used for their inscriptions as they lived their scripted lives,  
for even the greatest amount of lakes of ink could not block out the sound the flames make as they burn the pillars they made to destroy intertwined within the sounds of the righteous screams of protest and pain.


End file.
